


Aaron Hotchner Relationship Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Some relationship HC's for the best (and cutest) agent from the BAU.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Aaron Hotchner Relationship Headcanons

  * Often representing the epitome of family values, and being a dad himself, Aaron Hotchner is the type who would be comfortable with kids and looks to his family structure (Jack, you, and the BAU) as his support.



  * While his reserved nature often makes dating and loving him challenging, Aaron is truly a dedicated partner. He is more than willing to devote his time and energy to ensure that your relationship is long-lasting.



  * If you and Aaron were to ever get together, more than likely you would be a coworker or, a close mutual friend, since he’s more trusting of his inner circle.



  * Love and relationships aren’t things that Aaron takes lightly. Once commitments are established, he will stick to his promises to the very end. Aside from being a busybody and keeping up with the demands of the BAU, he will keep his relationship with you functional and stable.



  * Aaron Hotchner is a very dependable lover who wants for his partner to always remain satisfied. It takes patience on both of your parts to bring out the best in each other, but sometimes a little push for something new doesn’t hurt. Doing different activities together can be and it can get Aaron out of his comfort zone. He trusts you and is more than willing to try new things, especially for dates.



  * Aaron takes his time falling in love, which can be a bit of a good thing. He wants to be sure that the person he is interested in has all of the qualities he is looking for.



  * Underneath that hardened exterior, Hotch is actually deep feeling man. He approaches emotions from a different, deeper perspective than your average man. When he loves someone, it means the world to him and he does not take his heart’s love lightly.



  * Lastly, Aaron values loyalty and commitment in his relationships, and consider these qualities to be vital. He wants to be with someone who takes the relationship seriously and who can actually commit to a future with him and Jack.



  * He wouldn’t be the type to be interested in casual dating, as this might feel like a waste of time to him. Instead, he wants to find someone he can share his life with and be with with for a long time, hopefully forever. 




End file.
